


Bad Boys

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-13
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at the 'bad boys' of BtVS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Title:** Bad Boys  
**Music:** "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle  
**Duration:** 3:48  


**Links:** [6.24mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/bad.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
